infinitysrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuffie Abatan-Bliss
Yuffie Abatan-Bliss is a main character in Infinity's Row, and was a former member of Runite's Row before she was recruited by Arker Zenh'aliem. Since the end of Infinity's Row ~ Apocalypse, ''Yuffie has reunited with Runite's Row in hopes to become a stronger person and heal the wounds that her past has left upon her. Biography Pre-RPG Yuffie Abatan-Bliss is the daughter of Century Abatan and Anamorah Bliss. Yuffie was very close with her father, who was severely hated by her mother. As a young girl, he would teach her about the stars and the goodness of life; unfortunately, she became exposed to extreme evil at a young age. When she was merely three, her mother severely attacked her father one night in a drunken rage. Afterwards, his limp body was dragged out into the cold night and left for dead. The next dawn, Yuffie was forced to carry the body away and give him a burial, defying her mother's orders to simply throw him away, unseen. ''Infinity's Row Yuffie, forced to stay inside, became very antisocial, cut off from her childhood friend Resh Archambault - even during the New Year's festival. Eventually, she chose to apply for Runite's Row - and made the cut. ''Infinity's Row ~ Apocalypse'' Yuffie's mind was revealed to be corrupted by Arker before Apocalypse. However, she has made efforts to aid Runite's Row recently, informing Aidec Farenart of Arker's plans and even helping to take down one of his incarnations. We last see Yuffie giving the rest of the group a send-off as they leave Swynborough for Ald Ruhn. As the war raged on, Yuffie confronted Arker within his great beast, the Iron Dragon. 'Aidec joined her within the enemy, defeating Arker in the process. ''Infinity's Row ~ Renaissance At the beginning of Infinity's Row's third installment, we're shown a happy new beginning by the beloved characters who, after six months, reshaped both their lives and the clan they've grown to love. Yuffie, having been a new recruited guard of the western generator, offered to take the Row (including the new recruits) on a vacation as a reward for all of their hard work. While staying at the beach house, it is revealed that Yuffie has been in love with '''Aidec Farenart '''for quite a time since before the war ceased, '''and these feelings are shown to be reciprocated. '' '' Personality Yuffie's personality shifts as times change. Initially, she was played as a shy and passive character, who was easily bothered and frightened. She was moldable, and because of this, Arker was able to influence her to bend to his whim. Over the course of a few months, Yuffie is shown fighting with her inner demons, which teaches her a lesson: To stay true to who she is. In the most recent installments of Infinity's Row, Yuffie is seen as a more strong-willed and independent person, although she does retain some shy and gentle qualities. Weapon - Verecundus (Scythe) Abilities, Strengths, and Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Runite's Row Category:Series One